Simple and Clean
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: Finni!Two years after Kingdom hearts takes place, Kairi gets kidnapped, raped, abused, and tortured. Sora finds an unlikely friend he's been looking for, but can he trust that he's not in on Kairi? KairiXSora RikuxYuffie
1. A songfiction Beginning

**I hope you like! Reviews please.**

* * *

Kairi sat in the cave that her and Sora used to sit in together. It had been one year since her said 'Good-bye'.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

She missed him so much. He promised he'd return to her… but hope was fading away. She was loosing her faith in him.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
_

* * *

Sora stared at the Unknown, and the unknown seemed to be staring at him. Goofy and Donald were right behind him. Finally, Sora spoke, "Who are you!" He screamed at the unknown. The Unknown was different from the others. Simple.

The Unknown shook its' head, and then turned away. Sora growled, and then took out his key blade. He ran up to the Unknown, and took a swing. As he was about to hit the Unknown, and then the unknown quickly defended itself with a keyblade of its own. Sora pulled back his keyblade in awe, and then he took a few steps back.

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

* * *

Kairi skipped a rock across the ocean that had pulled her away from Sora. She angrily grabbed another rock, and threw it hard against the ocean water, causing the salty water to splash into her eyes.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Kairi whipped her tears away and looked across the beach.

"**I'll race you!"**

Kairi smiled at the memory, but then she ran across it, like she was racing Riku or Sora again.

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when you came to me and said,_

* * *

Sora watched as the Unknown took its black gloved hand, and began to pull back its' hood. First, a white nose. Then a face.

It was Riku.

_Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple_

* * *

One Year Later

Kairi stepped up to the speech stand where all the graduates were supposed to make a speech. Butterflies in her stomach, she inhaled, and exhaled. She glanced at Selphie who was at her right, already made her speech.

"School was awesome for me," Kairi said, looking around at the audience. She saw her father in the audience along with Riku's father and Sora's mother. Poor people. "And…And…" Damn! She forgot her speech! Kairi searched her head, her face was now burning of humiliation. She searched the crowd, searching for words when she saw…

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

**

* * *

What do you think? One-shot or should I go on? Reviews please!**


	2. Suggestions?

**Author's note**

Hey! Okay, since all of the my reviewers wanted me not to make this a one-shot, I need some ideas!  
-Should I make some weird evil person come for Kairi  
-Should I make it be Sora and Riku and everything end happily ever after?  
-Or other ideas! Please? I was actually planning on this to be a one-shot but I guess not

So review


	3. Boo!

**That's for all of your reviews, guys. Great suggestions! But like I said, I want this fanfiction to be longer I guess. So thanks to all for you reviewers! holds out a peace sign**

* * *

Kairi saw Sephiroth (sp?)! Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly, without looking away from his burning green eyes, she flew backstage. She ran quickly, and then she was about to turn to go into the school when she heard her friends' voice.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Selphie yelled form behind her. Kairi turned around to face Selphie, and quickly explained,

"I saw Sephiroth! I saw him! I got to go!" Kairi said quickly. Without waiting for Selphie's opinion, she turned away again, and into a door.

Now she was in the school hallway. Kairi ran pass a few lockers, and she turned into a classroom. She locked it behind her and his behind the teacher's desk.

"Sora…" Kairi muttered quietly. "I wish you were here… I really wish you were here… really badly!" She began to cry, and then she heard footsteps. She immediately became quiet, and she sucked him her breath so nobody would hear her deep breathing.

Making sure that if someone ran into the class room, they wouldn't see her feet or skirt, Kairi waited.

Then she heard someone trying to open the door.

Not suspicious?

Finally they stopped, and Kairi let out a sigh. Too bad.

They kicked the door open.

Kairi sucked in her breath, and closed her eyes. Hoping for the best.

"**Kairi, let's play hide and go seek. Riku, you get to seek us out!"**

She heard some footsteps getting closer. Finally they stopped.

Kairi counted to five. _One…Two…Three…Four…Five…_

She opened her eyes.

"Boo!"

* * *

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and ideas! I know this is way different from the first chapter, but oh well. I would have postponed the ending for a moment for Sor,a but I'll do that next chapter. Reviews!**


	4. Riku No shirt Hotness!

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews peoples. Love you! Gives hug Okay, anyways, I need ideas please? Ohm and I picked Sephiroth by random. I don't know, but don't ask. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

Sora opened the door of the place where Leon lived. He dragged his fallen friend in, and met eyes with Leon himself. Without saying anything, Leon aided Sora, and picked Riku up (A/N: OoOoOH Squall- I mean Leon has muscles….) and carried him to another room with one bed. He gently laid Riku on the bed, and then turned to Sora and smiled. (Which he rarely does)

"How did you save him?" Leon questioned. "I thought he was stuck there forever."

"I don't know. I was going to call you guys and tell you that I'd found Riku, but I didn't really get the chance. He was an Unknown, along with King Mickey. I took Mickey back to the castle, he's fine, but Riku helped me defeat Ansem for the very last time hopefully. He took Riku down pretty good. Not to mention now that Riku has an evil hand and a _wing._" Sora pointed out.

"I can see that," Leon said plainly, looking at Riku's torn pants and shirt. His right hand was now a heartless and like Cloud's and he also had a wing on his back. "Look, Sora, go get me some water, and I'll start to fix Riku up. Yuffie should come back in a few minutes, I'm _sure _she'll be GLAD to see you!" Leon said without enthusiasm. Sora nodded, and then left the room. Leon sighed, and then carefully took off Riku's shirt.

(A/N:D. Fan girls:D)

Riku's chest, stomach, and arms were covered in scars and bruises. _Must have been put through hell,_ Leon thought to himself. Riku's breathing was heavy, like every time Leon touched Riku's scar he seemed to have screamed.

Making sure nobody was around, Squall began to cast a spell from his old world.

"Curaga" He muttered, and then Riku's wounds quickly disappeared.

"OoOoOH!" a perky voice said behind Leon. Leon turned around and saw Yuffie, standing in front of the red door. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Yuffie."

"You said it was forbidden to do any magic."

"This was a one-time deal."

"No…"

"yes…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm telling Aerith!"

"No! Plus Yuffie, this is Riku we're talking about."

"Sora's Riku?"

"Yes."

"Isn't he like, dead?"

"Go talkt o him in the main room, Yuffie, okay?"

"Why can't I just ake notes from you?"

"Because I have to take off his pants."

"EeEeEw! I'm out!" The ninja said, and went through the brown door that not too long ago Sora went through.

**

* * *

Shot Chaspte,r but I got to go to Blockbuster to return movies. I'll update soon, so REVIEWS AND IDEAS!**


	5. Tidus? no wait

**Lol Thanks for all your support peoples! Thanks a lot, it's awesomeness. Anyways, please, please review. I'm trying to take the story a bit, slow, trying to make a plot to it to make it cool. So anyways, as you know what I'm about to say- reviews!**

* * *

"Boo!"

"Kairi screamed, and stared into the face of… Tidus?

"Tidus?" Kairi said in relief. He began to laugh at his accomplished work, and held a hand to the relieved girl. She accepted his offer, and he helped her from beneath the desk. She gracefully pulled herself upon her legs, and looked at him.

He had sprouted since the incident, and now he would have been as tall as Riku had been last time she had seen him. Not to mention matured as well. He looked more twenty then eighteen, strong and muscular with a good tan.

Kairi smiled, and then she yelled at him playfully, showing him the mask not the skin. "What did you think you were doing?" She asked, punching his arm.

"Well," He said, scratching behind his neck. "You ran off way quick, and scared your mother half to death… No word.. you're speech wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah… well… I guess I got a little embarrassed," She said, making a dull excuse. But what was going through her mind was 'Ya_, but did nobody see the stranger? He stuck out, especially since everyone knows everyone here.' _Erasing all thought, Kairi changed the subject. "So what's everyone doing know?"

"Well the party of course. Yuna," He said, mentioning one of the new islanders that was his age. "is waiting for me. Come on, Kairi," He said, and dragged her out of the teachers' room.

'_Maybe it's my insanity of wishing for Sora to be here. Maybe I just want somebody to be here… to tell me something… I must be getting desperate for his name.'_

* * *

That night, Kairi went to bed alter then her parents, about midnight. She changed into her pajamas, and opened her window, for it was warm in her room.

What she didn't know, though, was that another presence was also in there.

Kairi sat in her bed, and then after an hour or so of moving around, she got up. She quietly opened her door, and tip toed to her door that lead her outside. Kairi quickly slipped on her sandals, and stepped out into the dark night. She looked around quickly, and then she began to hum a tune while walking to a usually cave. She entered the cave, and sat down on a rock she couldn't see, but knew where it was.

She sat there for a few moments, and then began to hate the darkness. She searched with her hands for a candle, but only to get grabbed by someone strong.

The thing that she expected to be human covered her mouth with one and so she did not scream, and with the other wrapped around her waist so she could not escape. The figure whispered in her ear darkly, "Do not move, pretty."

She wanted to scream, and she had recognized the voice. It was indeed Sephiroth, and Kairi drew out tears form her eyes. She was not sad of course- she was frighten to death.

She followed the orders, and the figure smiled though she could not see it. Then Sephiroth whispered again to her, "he is fine… but… not… for…long." He said, and cackled loudly. Kairi remained silent, and this displeased Sephiroth. He forced her to turn around, and she didn't even see it coming ( well of course, she couldn't see anything) He smacked her across the cheek, and she fell down to the cold ground, where her head hit a rock, and blood began to immediately grow around her head, also soaking her hair.

Sephiroth smirked, bent down, picked her up, threw her over his shoulders, and opened the unknown door, opening it for the third time ever.

**

* * *

Yeah, it sucks, oh well. You like? I hope so. Sorry for my late update, I'm very busy lately. Anyways, reviews please**


	6. Poor Kairi and Gay Sora!

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! squeezes reviewers Anyways cough, cough Back to the story!**

**

* * *

Notes: Half-sex**

* * *

Sora sat on a chair by the table in complete silence, lost in complete thought. Riku was back, he missed Kairi, Donald and Goofy went back to the castle, and here he was. All alone. He put his elbow on the table and let his hand hold his head. His eyes began to drift close until…

"Ahhh!" The high pitched screaming of a woman. Sora opened his eyes and saw Yuffie screaming and jumping up and down in excitement. (A/N: Yeah…taking off Riku's pants…. Getting excited… sounds wrong, right? Jus think _happy thoughts!_)

"Hey…" Sora said, showing his exhaustion. Yuffie shut her mouth, and smiled.

"So…"

"_So_…?"

"Someone's Mr. Grumpy! So That's Riku back there?"

"Yup."

"He's cute."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Yuffie's mouth dropped. It took a few seconds to realize the way that Yuffie had taken it.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Sora's gay… Sora's gay… do you like Squall? This is like, so cool, I get to talk to a guy that also likes guys. And I get to talk to him like he's a girl, only it's a guy… this is like, _so_…"

"Yuffie," Sora began to yell frustrated at the seventeen-year-old girl. "Shut up! I'm not gay, okay!"

"Okay," Yuffie said, taken aback by Sora's attitude. "Whatever." She walked to the room in front of her, and left Sora alone in his thoughts.

Sora went to his normal position, and fell asleep.

One hour later he woke up again. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around, remembering where he was. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw a familiar smile peering down on him.

"Gah!" And Sora stumbled out of his seat and down to the floor. He saw Riku, smiling, fully revived. "Don't- do- that!" Sora yelled at the older boy.

Indeed Riku had matured a bunch.

He wore a black headband covering his eyes, his shiny silver hair was longer, he had gotten stronger, (it showed in his oh-so big muscles) his teeth were whiter, and he just looked more… matured.

As for Sora (have to bring up the subject now) his chocolate hair was now lighter, a dark blonde, and he too looked matured.

Riku merely laughed, and turned around. He put his hands behind his back like a evil master would do, and stared at the wall.

"I kind of," Sora said, and took a pause, he rubbed his neck, and began to speak again. "Missed you. You know?"

Riku put his head down, though Sora couldn't see, he was crying the blindfold sucked the tears through it. He opened his mouth to say something, but the thing in his throat didn't allow him to.

"I'm sory, Riku," Sora said, and Riku felt a hand go on his shoulder. Indeed, Riku was blind, and he hoped nobody would ask why, for it would bring up painful memories, and painful urgencies of secrets that held behind Sora…

* * *

Warning: Chapter Contains semi-sex

Kairi must have passed out or something, but when she woke up, she had tape to her mouth, her wrists were tied, he ankles were tied, and she was lying on mattress.

A few seconds later she remembered her memories, and began to panic. Was he going to… rape her…

'Oh shit!' She thought.

Then the door opened, and the lights were turned on. It was Sephiroth himself, looking pleased. He went down to Kairi, and liked her cheek, and then began to kissed her soft skin, going lower. He kissed her neck, leaving a hicky, and with his long nails, ripped the back of the shirt of Kairi's tank top off, then when he did that, he ripped the straps apart, and took it off.

Kairi was crying, tears fell one after another, she was ashamed and afraid.

Sephiroth found this amusing and kept going. He left off where he had, and went down to her small breasts. He kissed her left one, only to top for her bra was still on. Finally, he slowly snuck his hands underneath her back, and unhooked her bra.

Kairi wept more, and just waited for it walk to be over.

When Sephiroth was done with the top part of her clothes, he pulled back his silvery hair, and pulled down her sweats about halfway when she suddenly pulled both legs, and kicked him right in the balls.

"Gah!" Sephiroth jumped back, and held himself, Finaly, he got back up angrily, and slapped Kairi in the face.

"You little BITCH!" He screamed. Kairi cried again, and Sephiroth smiled. "I remember when this happed to Yuffie. She was just like you," He whispered in her ear. "And she enjoyed it!"

* * *

**Sorry for my late updates! Anyways, please review**


	7. A Fluffy Chapter

**Hey! Thanks for all my reviewers! IN fact, I'm going to start doing those lil reply things…**

**_

* * *

DivineRose2392- Don't worry, its KairixSora all the way! I didn't want to make it bad since it was only rated 'T'._**

**_Captain Snippet_- Why's Yuffie a whore? She's my favorite FFVII character!**

**_Stokes_- Soon I hope:'( Sephiroth is a cool villain but… Cookie? Mwuhaha! Steals from the pathetic Stokes**

**_Thes Razor Blade kisses_- Yes indeed…**

**_No More!_- I'm sorry! Rape will go bye-bye soon, don't worry. Now it's all abuse. **

**_RikusGirl2007_- Thanks! I like this story too…**

**_AnimePrincesses-_ Lol. I laughed so hard, I forgot what the rating was… my bad!**

* * *

Riku sat on the rooftop, and even though he was couldn't see anything through the mask, he knew everything was empty below him. He cautiously felt around to make sure it was safe, and he leaned back.

Lost in his own thought, he didn't realize there was another presence with him until finally about five minutes later the presence spoke.

"What are you doing out here?" Riku jumped a bit, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Sitting here. Why?"

"No apparent reason," She said, and it was followed by an uncomfortable silence. "So…?" Yuffie said, trying to think of something to start a conversation with.

"_So…?_" Riku mocked.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"_Why do you have to be such a… a… a child?_" Riku mocked her again.

"Stop!" Yuffie ordered. Riku rolled his eyes. "Why do you even wear that stupid thing anyways?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Riku grumbled. _'I don't want to talk about it,"_ Yuffie mouthed. _"Well, too bad!"_

"And what's not to talk about?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?"

"Why do you not answer my damn questions?"

"Because I don't have to!"

"Well, I don't have to stop!"

"I never _asked_ you to stop!"

"You're changing the subject!" Yuffie said playfully. Then she continued, "I know you were thinking it!"  
"So…?"

"Ha! I got you to do it!" Yuffie got up and did a little dance. She sat back down and she watched as a smile crept onto Riku's face. "I even got you to smile. One point for Yuufeee!" Did she just hear a chuckle? "Are you _Laughing?_"

"No," he said, and burst into laughter. Yuffie did too, Riku's laugh made her laugh.

"What…ev…er…" Yuffie said, trying to stop laughing. Finally, it worked and they were both silent. The Yuffie began to think.

'_He's hot. EeEeW! Yuffie, you disgusting ninja! But I have to admit he looked good without a shirt…. No! I just met him and I bet he's just like a big brother. I'm disgusting. Do I…love him? I doubt it. Probably some little schoolgirl crush. Not even. I bet if I close my eyes everything will change. Okay? 1…2…3…4…5… Nope. Nothing different. Is he looking at me? No! I bet I have crap in my teeth, that's what he's staring at. Maybe If I tell him I love him, he'll laugh at me. Well… maybe… I could… No!' _

"Riku," Yuffie said, hoping she would never regret this.

"Huh?"

"I… I…" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and…

And something met her lips.

She opened her eyes and looked to see Riku's black blindfold.

_Riku's kissing me?_

Yuffie accepted the invitation and kissed him as well.

The Riku's tongue somehow got into her mouth.

Surprised, she bit the tongue.

"Gah!" Riku yanked back, and Yuffie covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh damn…" Riku began to cuss as his mouth filled with blood.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Yuffie didn't wait, she ran down to the balcony, opened the doors, shut them, locked them, and then went to her bed and began to panic…

**

* * *

Sorry, it sucks! I got the whole biting tongue thing from… myself! Ha! Losers! Anways, Reviews please!**


	8. Kitchen Trouble For Leon

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! You make me cry… By the way, I'm not going to talk about Kairi as I usually do since… then my chapter would only be like 2 words long so…**

**_

* * *

DivineRose2392- That sucks, your nose was numb? Weird… Anyways, thanks! _**

**_RikusGirl2007_- Squall have no thing! Well they were but I changed my mind! Riku doesn't like her! You demented person! Just kidding. Thanks…**

**_Little Tsubasa_- Was my story starting to bore you? Hmm… lol. Thanks!**

**_Raccoon48_- Yeah… I know it hurts that's why I chose it lol. Thanks**

**_thes rayzor blade kisses_- Does jay not like it or is it too good that he can't say anything, lol. Thanks.**

**_Stokes_**-** I Didn't bite the poor Riku's tongue! Yuffie did! -Licks cookie and takes bite- "too bad!**"

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a clatter, Yuffie was missing, and Riku couldn't talk because his tongue was swollen, Sora was depressed and wouldn't tell anyone why, Cloud wouldn't get out of their lip lock long enough to even breathe, and Leon was in the middle of this mess throwing his hands up frustrated. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS YUFFIE!" Leon yelled for the fiftieth time.

"PHE IZZ EEN DE E'OOM!"

"I can't understand you, dammit! Come here Riku," Leon said, grabbing the teenaged boy by his shirt. He dragged him to the sink where the medicine was. He opened one cupboard and got out some medicine. "No damn medicine…" Squall let go of Riku and went out of the kitchen, and to the garage door. He opened it to reveal Cid and his two children, Rikku and Brother.

"You guys, where's that damn medicine you use?"

"Ya, there's some in that cabinet, Squallie," Rikku said. She was like a bigger, blonder version of Yuffie.

"There isn't any!"

"Then use magic," the Al Bhed girl said.

"It's FORBIDDEN!"

"That's not what Yuffie tells me!' She said, smiling, her pale face light up with a light glow of pink.

Ignoring Rikku, Leon went back to the kitchen, then went back to the garage to say something else.

"It's Leon," Rikku and Leon said at the same time. He went back, sure he had made his point. He saw Aeris, and remembered that the flower girl would have medicine.

"Aeris… Aeris… AERIS…" Finally, he went over to the couple, grabbed the back of their heads, banged them together, and then drew them back. "Aeris, where the hell is the damn medicine?"

"It's in the cabinet next to the one above the sink, thanks Leon!" Aeris said, rubbing her forehead.

**

* * *

This is really short, but I promise I'll update really, really soon! **


	9. He Has Her!

**Alright! Since everybody's requesting that Sora HAS to save Kairi… Here ya go! You people should also read my new story, it rocks! **

_**

* * *

** _

**DivineRose2392****- I'm glad! It was pretty short, but I'm too lazy…  
_RikusGirl2007_- What's your username, then? I might like it. But no, not RikuxSora. It was only for humor.  
_thes razr blade kisses_- Oh! I'm SO sorry, Jay! Lol…  
_Casey_- Yeah, sorry… I think I forgot to change somethings cuz I rewrote it like 5,000,000 times but ah well…  
_EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon_**- **You like his chappie? Hope so…  
_Stokes_- I don't need no cookie! -Takes out bag of Oreos- Ha! See!  
_Lil'pineapple_- Hey, thanks! I know poor Kairi –Grins evily-  
_Narutoman1_- Yeah… but it's names after the song in the first chappie so…  
_Sum 1_- I warned YOU! I warned you! Yeah… almost. 14… just two more years…  
_Light Leaven666_- Yeah, there's a lot of stories called 'Simple and Clean,' lol…  
_Narutoman1_****- I'm glad you love it! Yeah, but it's the name is the song so I can't say anything.  
_alicia22200038_****- I'm glad you love it!**

**-STUPID THING WON'T GO AWAY! (it might pop up... nvm...)**

* * *

After the massacre of breakfast, Leon had managed to get Riku's tongue back to normal size. Sora had went elsewhere, and Yuffie hadn't been found yet. (Though because her bedroom door was locked, Leon suspected her to be in there) So everything was normal- if you could call it that. But in Leon's old home… things got… way… way… WAY worse.

Leon sat at the table, he was tired after the morning's rush. Everything was so… peaceful. Quiet… Riku of course was staring at him through his blindfold, he could tell.

Finally, Leon looked up at Riku. He couldn't help but smile under the pressure of trying not to, it was way too eerie. Riku smiled back, but it kind of scared him. His pale face, blindfold, and the black wing on his back- no, it wouldn't scare anyone!

After a while, Leon finally spoke up. "Why do you wear it?"

"Wear what?" He asked coolly. His voice was in one tone, his face shown no emotion what-so-ever.

"The blindfold," Leon replied. '_Oh like you really don't know what I'm talking about!'_

"Why not?" Riku asked dully.

Leon didn't reply, he just stared back.

"Do you like Yuffie?" Riku asked after a while.

"What?" Leon asked, he wasn't paying much attention to Riku before, lost in his train of thoughts.

"Do… You… Like... Yuffie?" He said again, slowly. It irritated Leon, but he said nothing.

"What do you mean?" Of course Leon knew what he had meant, but just to make sure…

"A crush," Riku said, and his pale blue-like lips changed into a small smile. Yeah. That was it.

"No…"

"Why not?" Riku questioned, obviously enjoying torturing the older man.

"Why are you asking me?" Leon asked, utterly confused by the clever man.

"Just curious. You'd make a lovely couple," Riku said. He surely didn't want Leon to like Yuffie, for he had clamed her already by stealing her first kiss the previous night.

"No…"

"Who do you like," Riku asked, now curious. His small smile turned into a large grin.

"Umm…"

"I promise I won't tell," Riku said.

"Promise?" Riku nodded. "Aerith," and a small blush crept onto his cheeks. Riku let out a chuckle and nodded in approval.

The phone rang on q and Leon answered it. "Hello?" Pause. "Sure, whose calling?" Pause. "Sure, hold on a moment please," Leon pulled his face away from the phone and yelled, "SORA!"… "SORA!" Sora appeared from the hallway and Leon held out the phone. Sora accepted it, and took it to wherever he was previously.

After a brief moment of silence, Riku spoke again.

"Do you really want to know why I wear it?"

"Sure…"

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but Sora ran through the kitchen extremely panicked. "He's got Kairi! That bastard his Kairi…"

**

* * *

Short again, I'm SO sorry about the late updates! So review please, and I should update on Monday, promise!  
P.S.) Skrewed up, sorry for relaoding this chappie! **


	10. So It Was All Riku's Fault

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I love them so much!**

**_

* * *

DivineRose2392- Hope you like this chappie! I got it too! I'm only on page 163 Thought since I've been busy…  
__Raccoon48_- He does! Don't worry. Lordie…  
_soccergirl869_- Thanks! Yeah… But for all the perverts out there I had to write some of it so…  
_xxmango_- Thanks!  
_no name_- Yeah… I did, hope you like this chappie as well.  
_Casey_- You people are irritate me! Lol, j/k. SORA! SORA! SORA!  
_princess-elli100_- You'll find out this chapter! Hope you like!  
_RikusGirl2007_-You don't have any stories though. I tried it like 2 times….  
_thesrayzrbladekisses_- LMFAO OMG! After you sent me the review I read it. I can't believe your mom read it! What did she say? That would be so embarrassing if my mom read one of my stories, lmfao….  
_Stokes_- I didn't know that… spits out Oreos Can I have cookie…?  
_carbunclex3_- Yeah… today I'm updating! **

* * *

"Who has Kairi?" Leon asked, getting up from his chair. Riku did as well, guilt swelling up in his head and chest. 

"Sephiroth…" Sora whispered, and bust into tears.

"What did he say?" Leon questioned, and took the phone from Sora's hand and gave to Riku, mouthing for him to call Cloud.

"He…said… that… he had…" Sora said, and never finished between his sobs. Leon knew what he was talking about, and completely understood why he couldn't say it. "And.. to get her back… we… have to… give him back… the… three great… Keyblades."

"We won't Sora, I promise. Riku call Cid, Merlin, and Fairy Godmother as well. Meeting at the sewers." Leon said, and ran upstairs to fetch Yuffie and Aerith.

XxX

Now at the sewers was Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Riku, Selphie, Leon, Brother, Sora, Paine, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Aeris, Cid, Yuffie, Wakka, and Lulu. (A/N: Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie got here. Who knows how…) They all sat down on the moss-covered rocks, thinking and discussing Sephiroth and Kairi.

"What did he say exactly, Sora?" Yuna asked, leaning her body against Tidus's.

"He just said that they would kill her if I didn't give them The Three Keyblades," Sora said, his voice seeming to be somewhere else.

"What are the three Keyblades?" Rikku asked.

"The Three Keyblades are three Keyblades that together they can do almost anything. Revive worlds… Destroy worlds… bring back the dead… manipulate people, and much more," Leon said. "But that's beside the point. Who's 'them'. Obviously there's more then Sephiroth. And if that's the deal, we might be able to screw them on this deal and force them to let Kairi go," Leon stated.

"I don't know." Sora said plainly.

"Where the fuck are they?" Cid asked. "Maybe we can shoot the son of a bitches!"

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Riku said quietly. It had been the first time he'd spoken since Sora had found out.

"Oh, what do you know?" Cid yelled at him. "I bet you were the one who set this whole damn things up!"

"I had no choice!" Riku spat back. Sora looked at him, and Riku felt a stab of pain in his stomach. "While I was an Unknown, they made me tell them where Kairi was. I couldn't resist, Sora. They have more women then just her," Riku said, his voice getting quiet again. He breathed unevenly and then spat, "I need some fresh…" But his sentence went unheard. He passed out, and blood began to pour out of his mouth ad nose.

**

* * *

I hope you all liked! We're finally getting somewhere, yes. So reviews! **


	11. The End

**Hey! I'm getting so bored, I had to update! Anyways, this is going to be the last chapter. I'm making a sequel After my next story. So it might be awhile. So talk toy ou all later and I loved all of your reviews even though this was a crappy story you all stuck with it! So you'll have to check out my next sequel called '_Silver Rosebuds_'. If you have any ideas on something or you wants me to do something, then just say it in your next review! Loves you all forever, Spades**

**

* * *

DivineRose2392- -Still laughing- Poor Riku! Why's he an idiot? Aww… Got slapped against a cheek by a reviewer lol. Poor guy! I'll miss you!  
princess-elli001- -Shakes head- reread it. It'll tell you! Miss you too!  
RikusGirl2007- okay, I will! Misses you already!  
Raccoon48- Yeah, I kinda thought so too… Same as all the above!  
BLACKSHEEEP- I dunno… Miiisss yooou  
thesrayzrbladekisses- Oh lordie! Did you tell her it was supposed to be romantic? Still LMFAO… Miss you so much I'll die!  
Stokes- Yeah… Miss you...still wants more cookies...  
****Kingdom219- Yeah… umm… hehe… You'll see? You just started so I dunno!**

* * *

"Riku!" Yuffie cried out. She raced over to him, and bent over to his head. "What's wrong with him!" She practically screamed. Her voice echoed through the sewers, and everything was silent. They knew something, why weren't they telling her? "What the fuck is wrong with him!" She screamed again. She noticed his black blindfold was becoming a bit more lighter, like a fluid was pouring behind it. Carefully, she lifted the blindfold from his face, where blood was smeared underneath it. She let out a cry, and opened his right eyelid.

Yuffie saw something so unreal. It was like this wasn't him at all… it was yellow colored eyes, golden would be the right word. It was Ansem's colored eyes, and the ring around the gold was a dark blood red. She let out a soft scream, jumped back, and hit something hard. She looked around, it was only Cloud.

"Cloud," Yuffie whispered. She knew that he was late for the meeting… "What's wrong with him?"

"It's what happens when you control the darkness. Then become a traitor."

"That's not what I meant," She said through her teeth, frustrated. "Is he going to be okay?"

Cloud stared down at Riku for a moment before answering. "Only if he keeps bleeding like this," Cloud said, motioning his hand to the puddle of blood around Riku's body. "Leon, I'll take him back to the hotel. Maybe if he wakes up by then, I can get some more information. The rest of you, Go for Kairi… and the others…"

XxX

Told by Kairi's P.O.V.

When he was finally done with me, I couldn't have been less more ashamed. He had a large smirk on his face, I knew he was well pleased with himself. He kissed my cheek one last time before he threw my clothes at me and let my hands and feet loose. Slowly I accepted them and Began to put them on, tears falling from my eyes as quick as rain falls form the sky. He watches me, and when I'm finished, I meet his eyes.

"Follow me," He says to me, but my head is bouncing around all over the place, I don't think I can move… "Follow me!" He screams, and slaps me across the cheek. Fourth time already, I don't think this bruise is going away from awhile…

I nod my head, and he swishes his hands for me to go in front of him. The misery… He puts us arms around my neck,. And leads me to the door.

Shivers go down my back, and we leave the room.

Then it happens.

Something hit Sephiroth, and I jumped out of the way, leaning against the wall. Sora…

"Ah! You fuck bastard!" Sephiroth screams as he wipes the blood pouring form his nose. "Security…!"

xXx

"Sora!" The bodies were every, blood was smeared all over, making the floor slick. I ran over to Sora, hugging him, never wanting to let go… never…

"Kairi," He whispered, running his hands through my hair.

"Sorry to cut the meeting short, but ugh… I gotta go… and ugh… I don't think there's any bathrooms around here. So can we go sometime soon…?"

"BROTHER!"

"It's true!"

"Oui… Sorry, Sora, but if Brother has an accident… you have to clean it up!" Rikku said.

**

* * *

The End Until The Next Sequel**


End file.
